The present invention relates generally to a pulley for use in storing an extension cord in a reel and, in particular, to a two piece pulley including a rewind spring.
Prior art electrical extension cord reel assemblies are typically formed with an outer metallic case enclosing a cord winding reel and ratchet mechanism. The cord winding wheel is generally formed of several stamped metal parts including a pair of disk-shaped flanges and a generally tubular winding body. The flanges are attached at opposite ends of the winding body to form a cord winding area for storing an extension cord. Such a construction is costly in terms of manufacturing and assembling the various parts.